kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Dagger
Dagger (ダガー Dagā) is referred to as the Noah's Ark Circus bulls-eye knife thrower who never misses his mark.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 21 Appearance Dagger appears as a young, slim male. He is typically dressed in his circus stage outfit, which consists of a long-sleeved, striped shirt with a jabot, worn under a plain vest. He also wears black pants and a hat. He appears to wear make-up around his eyes that looks like thick eyeliner and makes one dot under each eye along with it. His hair is likely bleached, because in the past it was one, dark color. Also in the past, he wore a band-aid across his nose for an unknown reason. He is missing his right leg, and has an artificial one made by Doctor that he wears instead. Personality Dagger is a flamboyant, dramatic, energetic male who is nearly constantly smiling. He seems to have a great love, bordering on obsession, for Beast, whom he always refers to as "Sis" or "Big Sis." He is always willing to express his feelings for her, frequently serenading her or offering her gifts. When Sebastian Michaelis ended up too close to her by touching her leg, he was very upset, because he hadn't touched her yet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 14 He continues these acts, even when Beast is not around and despite no indication of interest from her. He seems to very much enjoy the company of others, as shown when he encourages Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian to make new friends, too. When he doesn't understand what people are saying, he tends to assume they're joking. He is only infrequently shown to be serious, such as when getting ready to go on a mission for Baron Kelvin, but even then, he is quick to make jokes. Even while dying, he is shown smiling.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 35 History Like the other first-tier members, he lived in an alley in the East End. He has been missing his right leg since birth,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 3 a commonality that linked him with the others. One day, Baron Kelvin found them in the alley, and invited them to come live at his mansion. After some time there, they decided to start a circus, and Joker gave him the stage name Dagger, which he didn't initially appear to be very excited about.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 28 His real name is not known. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Dagger is initially seen when Ciel and Sebastian begin their investigation of the Noah's Ark Circus. He is part of the performance as the show's knife thrower, befitting his stage name of Dagger. He is later seen after the show in the first-aid tent, having his prosthetic leg checked out by Doctor. When Sebastian investigates Beast's prosthetic leg a little too closely, he assists her in attacking him, only to be later stopped by Joker. The next day, when Sebastian returns with Ciel to take the entrance exam, he is shocked by Ciel's success at knife throwing. When Joker leaves them in the practice tent to stretch, Dagger approaches them, and questions what sort of show they'd like to put on. He decides to take over teaching Ciel how to throw knives. When Sebastian shows that he is exceptionally skilled at every task, Dagger introduces them to Suit, someone who is equally skilled, who turns out to be William Spears. When William begins to comment on demons, Dagger is initially speechless. However, he decides that William must be a joker with a thing for the occult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 23 He encourages William and Sebastian to bond over their hopes for a great circus life. Afterward, he takes Ciel to begin practicing, while Sebastian speaks with William outside. Ciel interrupts their discussion, saying "that noisy knife thrower is calling." They return to the tent, where Joker and Dagger share the room assignments. When Sebastian and William are announced as being tent-mates, Dagger states that it's great, since they get along so well. Later, Dagger is seen with the first-tier members, less Joker, after learning that Sebastian and Ciel had invaded their tents and left. Dagger suggests waiting for Joker to return from a visit to Father, but it's decided that it will take too long. They then agree to carry out their orders the following evening. The next day, Snake approaches, and asks where they're going, and Dagger says he might be going on a date with Beast and that they'll return the following morning.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 14 Snake says that his snake Emily will miss him and to hurry back, which seems to repulse Dagger. That evening, the first-tier circus members, less Joker, Doll and Snake, arrive at the Phantomhive manor, and he splits off with Beast. They hear sounds of a fight, and assume that there must be a bodyguard. Inside the house, they encounter Baldroy and he begins to attack by throwing daggers. Baldroy blocks the attack with a skillet, and gets Finnian to aid in the attack. Dagger and Beast flee the area, narrowly avoiding the statues thrown by Finnian and bullets shot by an unseen Mey-Rin. Because of the danger, Beast suggests retreating. They attempt to navigate their way out of the mansion, and come into the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun, and Dagger uses his body as a shield to protect Beast. His death wasn't instantaneous, and in his last breaths, he tells Beast to run to Joker. Quotes *(To Beast) "That I would be feeling bad in the same place as Big Sis ... Iyaaaaaa. In this, too, we're connected by the red string of fa- huh?" *(To Sebastian) "Youuuuuuuu! Touching my Big Sis's silky, transparent skin! Even -- even -- even though I haven't touched iiiiiit!" *"More important than the tent is Sis's purity!!" *"I don't wanna have a snake coming on to me!!!" *"What the hell do the maids carry in this place?!" *"I had .. wanted to ... take .. Big Sis ... over ... the hill ..." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters